


Nonverbal

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [70]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Gekkogahara Miaya, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied ableism, Love, Microfic, Nonverbal Communication, Pre-Dangan Ronpa 3: Future Arc, Prompt Fic, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Miaya doesn’t speak, but Aoi knows you don’t need to speak with your mouth to spend time with the person you love.





	Nonverbal

Gekkogahara Miaya can talk (in the sense that her tongue and vocal cords work properly), but she almost never says a word; apparently, according to Miaya (who speaks through her avatar called Usami), she has selective mutism. Because of this, Miaya will only speak to Aoi – and that is only when they are alone – but her words are stilted and she barely strings a sentence together before blushing and going back to speaking through Usami.

Lots of people find Miaya weird or seven creepy (the jerks look at her electric wheelchair and touch aversion and use of an avatar who often says socially inappropriate things, and treat her like a weirdo), but Aoi doesn’t care; she’s just happy to spend time with her girlfriend however she communicates, because she loves her.


End file.
